<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wine-red sea by DoctorBarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751121">The wine-red sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty'>DoctorBarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim!AU.</p><p>—Давайте проясним, — чеканит Бриенна, глядя на сидящего в упор. — Вы хотите, чтобы я взяла вас под своё командование?<br/>— Не обязательно под ваше, но если настаиваете... — ухмыляется Джейме.<br/>— И что конкретно вы собираетесь делать? — следует жёсткий вопрос.<br/>Джейме пожимает плечами.<br/>— Вы знаете, что я был пилотом.<br/>— Все знают, — отвечает Бриенна. — И все знают, почему вы перестали им быть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The wine-red sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Протяжный звук сирены врезается прямиком в мозг, заставляя тело среагировать даже быстрее, чем разум. Бриенна умудряется наполовину надеть брюки, прежде чем может даже разлепить глаза. Она чувствует себя разбитой после слишком короткого сна, который не унял даже головную боль. Не стоило слушаться Подрика и отправляться спать, когда она знала, что Разлом находится в фазе активности. Впрочем, это было её оправданием в последние несколько суток, так что весомость аргумента постепенно иссякла. Как и её запас сил.</p><p>Гарнитура, которую Бриенна цепляет на ухо, коротко пиликает, оповещая о попытке связаться. Одномоментное оповещение для всех, кто сейчас на посту. Бриенна натягивает форму, готовая слушать, хотя сонливость пока продолжает обволакивать мозг ленивым ядом, отчего сосредотачиваться приходится сильнее обычного.</p><p>— <i>«Лейтенант Подрик Пейн заступил на главную панель управления в Командном Центре. Данные по активности в Разломе.»</i></p><p>Голос Подрика странным образом сочетает в себе взбудораженность и сонливость; второе — не самая большая редкость в Шаттердоме, особенно в последнее время. Людей едва хватает на обеспечение всей структуры, включая отрезок Стены вдоль этого побережья, не говоря уже об обеспечении Егерей.</p><p>— «Присвоены следующие характеристики: категория три, кодовое название «Белый Ходок». Пока сложно определить, есть ли у него направление движения, принято решение этим воспользоваться.»</p><p>«Кого отправили?» — думает Бриенна, хотя выбирать приходится всего лишь из трёх Егерей. Последних трёх Егерей, оставшихся в эксплуатации.</p><p>— «К сбросу готовится «Дикарка».</p><p>Один Егерь. Приказ маршала Таргариен — против категории три большее количество никогда не посылают, потому что даже на оснащение одного требуется очень много времени. Кто-нибудь ещё будет наготове, но пока обстановка не станет критичной, не последует приказа отправить другого Егеря.</p><p>Бриенна захлопывает за собой дверь, выходя коридор, залитый ярким белым светом. Быстрый шаг походит почти что на бег, пока она пробирается мимо в сторону командного центра. Дробный перестук тяжёлых ботинок по металлическому полу отбивает контрапункт её лихорадочным мыслям.</p><p>Третья категория. Оправдан ли риск? Справится ли всего лишь один Егерь?</p><p>Бриенна преодолевает быстрым шагом несколько коридоров, оказываясь на мостике командного центра. Подрик умело и быстро орудует над панелью управления. За стеклом, открывающимся впереди, у них на глазах собирается Егерь; отдельные части прилаживаются друг к другу так споро и ложно-легко, словно соединяются детали элементарной игрушки, а не происходит нечто совершенно невероятное. Изящество грозной, грубой силы. Впрочем, Егерей сложно назвать грубыми, даже старые, первые модели, обладали своей харизмой, которая напрочь перебивало весь иной привкус от впечатления, сводя его на нет. И впечатление становится ещё сильнее, когда приходит осознание, что дело не только в том, как Егери выглядят, а в том, на что они способны.</p><p>И всё же за процессом сборки Бриенна наблюдает, словно не видела его с десятки раз. Умелая кооперация отдельных структур и отделов, которая вдруг оказываются вовлечены в единый процесс. Из разрозненных деталей складывается Егерь — потрясающий своей мощью механизм, который совсем скоро превратится в организм, как только произойдёт синхронизация пилотов между друг другом и машиной. Бриенна едва ли может сказать с уверенностью, что помнит, как именно на её глазах разворачивалась сборка в самый первый раз — поверх наслоилось множество воспоминаний за долгие годы, смешавшись, превратившись в единое целое, пускай так и не став рутиной.</p><p>Свою причастность Бриенна тоже ощущает; словно в гигантской машине есть частичка её самой, пускай её деятельность относится к сфере организации процесса, но далеко не физической сопричастности к нему. Всё иное осталось давным-давно в мечтах, а они неуместны, когда требуются решительные действия.</p><p>— На мостике маршал Сноу, — слышится сзади голос, и через несколько мгновений он оказывается рядом с Бриенной.</p><p>— Командование принял, — говорит Сноу, затем коротко приветствует Бриенну.</p><p>Её место здесь, а мечты и фантазии излишни. Она отмахивается от них, снова сосредотачиваясь на реальности.</p><p>— Приступайте к стыковке, — чеканит Сноу, глядя за стекло.</p><p>— Приступаю, сэр, — откликается Подрик, сдвигая рычажки на панели управления. — Готовы к сбросу.</p><p>— «Подтверждаем готовность к сбросу», — слышится из динамиков ответ с «Дикарки» голосом Тормунда.</p><p>Массивная кабина, которая одновременно является и головой «Дикарки», скользит вниз с головокружительной скоростью с такой лёгкостью, словно ничего не весит. Лишь с лёгким призвуком она касается массивного корпуса Егеря, опускаясь на него и закрепляясь.</p><p>— Состыковка завершена, — констатирует Подрик, проверяя информацию на мониторах.</p><p>— Запустить межпилотный протокол, — отдаёт приказ Сноу. Начинается обратный отсчёт.</p><p>Техническая сторона дела — совсем не то же, что происходит внутри. Иногда, дав слабину, Бриенна ещё пытается предположить, что может происходить в это время в мыслях пилота, но уверена, что её догадки — лишь бледная тень реальности. Максимальная открытость, когда в твои чувства и переживания и мысли проникает другой человек. Когда ты становишься кем-то ещё, кроме себя, когда тебе не скрыть ни переживаний, ни эмоций.</p><p>Сопряжение нейронных связей — слишком рациональное объяснение. Обнажается душа — учёные могут не верить в её существование, но есть нечто выше, чем рациональное.</p><p>— Калибровка.</p><p>Близость невероятного уровня, которая может быть даже не доступна даже братьям и сёстрам; степень доверия, которую нужно испытывать по отношению к другому человеку. Нет ни потаённых мыслей, ничего не скрыть. Все твои страхи, желания, стыд, переживания, радости. Для дрифт-совместимости нужно доверие, и Бриенна знает, что именно в этом, а не в её неспособности, оказывается сам фактор её невысоких результатов, из-за которых ей сложно найти дрифт-партнёра и закрывается путь в пилотирование.</p><p>— Калибровка завершена.</p><p>С другой стороны, если взглянуть на тех, кто пилотирует сейчас, едва ли можно было бы подумать, что такие схемы работают. Из трёх пар только двое в родстве; да и то стоит вспомнить, с каким трудом дался Мормонтам дрифт в самом начале — и не потому, что Лианне слишком мало лет.</p><p>— «Координаты получили».</p><p>Двери ангара открываются, выпуская «Дикарку» в тёмно-серые воды, под которые она опускается, медленно погружаясь на самое дно. За полчаса она будет в состоянии добраться до назначенной точки. Если, конечно, кайдзю не заметит их раньше.</p><p>Теперь остаётся лишь ждать, тонуть в вязком напряжении, словно окутывающем со всех сторон. Сноу, как будто отмерев, подходит ближе к панели управлению, которую Подрик больше не трогает, лишь внимательно следит за всеми данными, выводящимися на экран перед ним.</p><p>— Синхронизация стабильна, — констатирует он, позволяя себе откинуться на спинку кресла, но в позе нет расслабленности, это читается по всему невербальному признаку, и что в любой момент Подрик будет готов должным образом отреагировать.</p><p>— «Что там с кайдзю?» — снова доносится голос Тормунда. — «Ублюдок ждёт, пока мы надерём ему зад?»</p><p>Бриенна еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не поджать губы. В прямолинейности Тормунд может составить весьма достойную конкуренцию Сандору Клигану, но тот хотя бы не высказывается по прямой связи, используя подобные выражениях. Сноу, похоже, не обращает на это внимания, потому что ему достаёт и субординации, а что до нарушений протокола в разговорах, так к этому маршал относится довольно спокойно.</p><p>— Все полученные данные у вас, — проверив, откликается Подрик. — Кайдзю кружит над местом Разлома, тот закрывается. О любых изменениях сообщаем.</p><p>— «Давненько мы не отрывали тварям бошки», — почти слышно ухмылку Тормунда, и невысказанным остаётся весьма очевидное дополнение к фразе. Бриенна может только посочувствовать Дондарриону, который наверняка всё видит и воспринимает куда острее и чётче, чем они, находящиеся в стороне.</p><p>С тех пор, как построили Стену, стало лучше, отпала необходимость эвакуировать прибрежную зону, как десять лет назад. Некоторые старые Шаттердомы всё ещё находились в стороне, куда ближе к суше, как тот, в котором они находятся сейчас, но несколько новых стали встраивать непосредственно в линию Стены, обеспечивая ещё большую скорость для высадки. Когда можно было сосчитать количество Егерей не по пальцам одной руки, потому что были ресурсы и финансы.</p><p>Стена давала ощущение контроля, спокойствия. Закрытая линия побережья обеспечивала защиту, отгородив сушу от океана. Стена держалась многие годы, пока не стало хватать людей, чтобы поддерживать её в боеспособном состоянии, и защита её истощалась по тому же принципу, что и Шаттердомы — не хватало денег. Оснащение Стены сократилось по мощности в четыре раза за последние пять лет.</p><p>Многие из офицерского состава Шаттердома (да и не только) изначально служили в оборонительном корпусе на Стене. Джон Сноу, прежде чем повысился в ранге. Тормунд тоже, пока в ходе очередной проверки не выяснилось, что он может стать неплохим дрифт-партнёром для Беррика Дондарриона, после того как погиб его предыдущий.</p><p>Бриенна не любит вспоминать о том, что её результат оказался вторым. Шанс уже упущен, а ей стоит просто принимать во внимание, что Тормунд справляется отлично, и «Дикарка» уже не единожды доказывала состоятельность своего экипажа. А это всё, что имеет значение.</p><p>Статичность радаров кажется затишьем перед бурей. Бриенна снова чувствует прилив сонливости, который с раздражением отгоняет от себя в сторону, но мерные звуковые сигналы и размеренные сводки оборудования усложняют задачу. Если не смотреть на время, может показаться, что прошли уже часы, настолько мучительно длятся эти минуты.</p><p>— Разлом полностью закрылся, — рапортует Подрик, сверившись с монитором. — Кайдзю двинулся по направлению к Стене, чуть севернее вашего положения.</p><p>— «Принято».</p><p>Две точки на экране притягивают взгляд, ослепляя своей яркостью. Движения «Дикарки» размерены, движения «Белого Ходока» дёрганы, но всё же весьма конкретны. У тварей есть разум, хотя бы зачатки его.</p><p>— Расчётное время пятнадцать минут, постарайтесь удержать кайдзю минимум в нескольких милях от Стены, — говорит Сноу, так же напряжённо, как Бриенна, наблюдая за выводящимися координатами.</p><p>— «Принято».</p><p>«Дикарка» разрезает тёмные воды, передавая нечёткое изображение, пустого, мёртвого моря. Где-то в глубине этих вод им навстречу движется монстр, с которым они намерен вступить в схватку. Их ложное спокойствие нарушится в любой момент, превратившись в неукротимую силу, такую, что волны буквально могут обнажить дно, вставая до середины небес.</p><p>Отзвуки радаров походят на счётчик, отбивающий набатом оставшееся время.</p><p>— «Вижу его», — доносится из динамика голос Дондарриона, и Подрик почти одновременно с ним подтверждает, что на радарах видно, что кайдзю находится в радиусе трети мили от Егеря. Сонливость сменяется напряжённостью, повисающим в воздухе плотной пеленой, хотя неожиданным образом становится не то чтобы громче; все панели управления снова под умелыми пальцами, десятки пар глаз присутствующих на мостике устремлены на экраны.</p><p>Изображение не цельное, но постепенно можно уловить целостный облик твари. Длинное гибкое тело испещрено плотными пластинами чешуи, хищная пасть приоткрывается в угрожающем оскале, а глаза кажутся иссиня-ледяными даже не наяву. Размерами кайдзю сопоставима с Егерем; особенно не отличается от предыдущих тварей, но кое-что кажется совершенно нетипичным: шкура у него кажется белым, что объясняет выбор кодового названия, хотя, скорее всего, это лишь обман зрения.</p><p>— Атакуйте по готовности, — проговаривает Сноу. С несколько мгновений «Дикарка» медлит, оценивая обстановку. Нескольких миль до Стены отсюда явным образом не сосчитать. Бриенна чувствует, что этим пренебрегать не стоит.</p><p>— Не лучше ли выманить кайдзю на глубину? — предполагает она вслух. Сноу поворачивается к ней, словно только что впервые заметил её присутствие, хотя, конечно, это не так. — Этот участок Стены слишком близко к поселениям, мы не может позволять себе рисковать. </p><p>— Мы не можем позволять себе рисковать и медлить, — парирует Сноу, качнув головой. — «Дикарка», атаковать по готовности.</p><p>— «Так точно», — весело ухмыляется Тормунд, и рука Егеря трансформируется в несколько секунд в меч, который пронзает тёмные воды ярким всплеском.</p><p>Шкура кайдзю, ринувшегося на встречу, встречает удар. Клинок соприкасается с ним беззвучно, вода поглощает всё; лишь слышен по связи призвук рыка Тормунда, не сдерживающего эмоции. Кайдзю встречает и второй, и третий удар, продолжая атаковать змееподобными бросками. «Дикарка» допускает лишь одну оплошность — одно небрежное, не выверенное движение приходится по клыкам, и кайдзю одним мощным движением хвоста удаётся хлестнуть Егеря, заставляя отступить на шаг и пошатнувшись. </p><p>Бурлящая вода, расступающаяся стенами, мешает видеть происходящее, но выглядит это больше всего так, словно кайдзю пытается разорвать когтистыми лапами металл, впрочем, лишь царапая его; Тормунд истошно ругается. Отбиваться удаётся лишь левым кулаком, поскольку меч на таком расстоянии оказывается почти бесполезен. Дондаррион кричит что-то про активацию нагрудных орудий, но оказывается слишком поздно.</p><p>Кайдзю, оттолкнувшись от плеч Егеря мощными задними лапами, чуть не опрокинув его, взмывает вверх, разрезая волны с такой скоростью, словно они всего лишь иллюзия и дымка. Набирая скорость, тварь движется к поверхности, и прежде, чем это происходит, Бриенну пронзает догадка о том, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>Взрывая поверхность миллиардом белых брызг, кайдзю не просто выныривает — как только следом за головой из воды поднимается шея и условные плечи, за ними расправляются крылья, которые были сложены так плотно, что невозможно было различить даже очертания. Потратив несколько секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть к ним и стряхнуть с плотной кожи воду, кайдзю хлопает ими и взлетает. В её полете есть что-то настолько уродливое, что оно превращается уже в красоту, притягивая к себе взгляд, заставляя неметь от ужаса и восхищения одновременно.</p><p>Егерь по сравнению с монстром кажется слишком медленным и неповоротливым. Они никогда не видели <i>ничего подобного.</i></p><p>Сноу первым удаётся совладать с собой.</p><p>— Всей западной линии Стены приготовиться к атаке, — его хриплый голос разрывает плотную цепочку механических запросов, поступающих по связи, но на мгновение Бриенне кажется, что в нём звучит почти что нотки паники. </p><p>Сколько людей сейчас на этом участке Стены, возле Стены, за Стеной? Береговая служба, разведка, в нескольких милях — город?</p><p>Егерь слишком глубоко, он не сможет оказаться на поверхности в достаточной степени быстро; со Стены приходится всего один залп, но кайдзю с лёгкостью, изяществом, неожиданным для такой массивной туши, разворачивается в воздухе, оставаясь не задетым.</p><p>Егерь слишком медленный, и всё равно может подняться лишь до поверхности. Кайдзю словно играет с ними, повисая на мгновение в воздухе, а потом раскрывая пасть.</p><p>Можно было бы ожидать звук, но нет — из неё извергается ярко-голубое подобие плазмы, жидкой лавы голубого цвета, подобным кайдзю-блю, мощным потоком сметающим Стену целым участком за раз. Где-то внизу почти беспомощно тянет кулак «Дикарка», объятая синевой воды.</p><p>Обломки Стены валятся в воду, взрывая и превращая её в кипящее жерло, словно зарождающееся цунами. Один из них приходится прямиком по «Дикарке», но она продолжает тянуться вверх, словно намеревается последовать за кайдзю, и только запоздало удаётся понять, чего хотят достигнуть Тормунд с Дондаррионом: кулак, скользнув один раз по чешуе, на второй уже оказывается плотно сжат на узком кончике хвоста, и теперь ни одна сила на земле не разожмёт его.</p><p>Ещё одна ярко-голубая полоса проходится по Стене, сметая укрепления, руша в мгновения целые блоки. По связи — хаос, погружающий мостик в одну сплошную неразбериху. Смысла слов даже уже не понять, но отсюда они бессильны что-либо сделать, и можно лишь тонуть в беспомощности, глядя на то, как рушится целый участок укреплений вдоль побережья.</p><p>«Сколько там людей, сколько?» — бьётся в мыслях Бриенны.</p><p>«Дикарка» утаскивает монстра под воду, но уже слишком поздно. Стена объята синеватым пламенем, и вода медленно синеет, когда меч пробивает шкуру и плоть твари, выходя насквозь. Останавливающееся сердце продолжает выбивать наружу последние струи голубой жидкости, отравляющей воду.</p><p>Страшнее криков может быть лишь тишина.</p><p>***<br/>Серсея наблюдает за его сборами с фальшивым равнодушием человека, который полагает, что это самая верная тактика, раз не сработали уговоры и угрозы. Сидя в хаосе постели, она смотрит на передвижения Джейме по спальне и на то, как он, неловко орудуя в основном левой рукой, перерывает содержимое шкафа, как если бы наблюдала за особенно скучным теннисным матчем.</p><p>— Если их не могут остановить даже Егери, то как один человек, тем более такой глупый, может сыграть хоть какую-то роль в этой войне?</p><p>Джейме стискивает зубы, но молчит, проглатывая оскорбление. На пол из ящика отправляются свитера. На вид — слишком тонкие для промозглых пятнадцати градусов, но подготовиться лучше он не сможет всё равно. </p><p>— Никогда не считала тебя умником, но, похоже, даже я была о тебе слишком высокого мнения.</p><p>Серсея язвит, Серсея ждёт от него реакции, она давит на чувство вины, которое разрастается в нём корнями, проникая всё глубже, глубже, заставляя давиться собственной беспомощностью. Он не умеет оставаться в стороне. Он должен делать <i>хоть что-то</i>. Серсею бесит то, что она не может удержать его рядом, как бы сильно ни старалась. Серсее хотелось бы стать такой же сильной хотя бы физически, чтобы схватить брата, встряхнуть его, заставить образумиться, заставить выкинуть все чёртовы свитера куда подальше, пнуть рюкзак с глаз долой. Чтобы он поцеловал её и сказал, что это была неудачная шутка, потому что Джейме не только дурак, но и шутки у него дурацкие, но вот он, действительно собирает свои долбаные вещи, а она сидит и наблюдает, не шелохнувшись, а все её слова не попадают в цель, словно Джейме внезапно обзавёлся непроницаемым щитом вокруг себя.</p><p>Джейме смотрит вокруг и не может поверить, что все действительно важные на случай Апокалипсиса вещи могут уместиться всего лишь в один потрёпанный рюкзак. С другой стороны, как будто человеку, идущему на суицидальную миссию, нужно хоть что-то из того, что он взял с собой. Какая будет ему разница, подох он в свитере или нет, когда кайдзю будет сметать всё на своём пути, атакуя очередной город?</p><p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, что собираешься приползти к тем, кто столько лет назад втоптал тебя в грязь, лишил карьеры, мечты и всего, чего ты хотел достигнуть в жизни?</p><p>В точку. И попадание оказывается куда более метким, чем Джейме ожидал. Ему казалось, что понимание между ним и Серсеей давным-давно утрачено. Похоже, не до конца. Во всяком случае, она довольно умело находит, на что нужно надавить. Джейме на мгновение прикрывает глаза, стараясь не выдохнуть, потому что этим выдаст себя.</p><p>— Дело не в моих амбициях или моём уязвлённом чувстве собственного достоинства, — ровный голос звучит как чужой, и каждое проявление его спокойствия, пусть и мнимое, наверняка заставляет Серсею беситься всё более явственно, просто он этого не замечает, хотя и чувствует исходящую от неё ярость, пытающуюся пробиться сквозь его защиту, пытающуюся захлестнуть его.</p><p>Бесполезно. Джейме не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как ярость. Уже нет. Он чувствовал её после смерти Мирцеллы, но она уже иссякла к моменту самоубийства Томмена. Ярость — удел утопающих, которые знают, что им пора сдаться. Он пока не намерен сдаваться.</p><p>Джейме поворачивается к сестре, и с мгновение словно бы видит ту отчаявшуюся женщину, в которую та пытается не превратиться. В последние пару лет ей удаётся это всё хуже и хуже.</p><p>— Происходящее — вопрос жизни и смерти, — говорит Джейме тихо и непривычно серьёзно. Смотря Серсее в глаза, он почти ощущает то, как много всего ей хочется выплеснуть ему в лицо, помимо оскорблений. Все накопившиеся упрёки, вся её боль. Для этого нужно быть готовой на откровенность, но Серсея так давно утонула во лжи, что не может себе позволить что-то другое.</p><p>Она фыркает, качая головой. Кривит губы в усмешке, которая только портит её лицо, взрезая истинные эмоции, показывая, что она на самом деле совсем не знает, как парировать, не знает, не хочет понять, что он говорит всё это всерьёз.</p><p>Серсея проигрывает этот раунд.</p><p>— Ты просто хочешь сдохнуть, — бросает она ему в лицо. — И бросить меня. Даже не знаю, что из этого ты хочешь больше, если уж на то пошло.</p><p>— Серсея…</p><p>— Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Я собираюсь пожить ещё немного, — говорит она, скрестив руки на груди, словно обиженный ребёнок, которому сказали, что он остаётся в своей комнате, пока всем остальным позволено делать всё, что им вздумается. — Иди. Иди!</p><p>Она срывается на крик, но для Джейме он словно катализатор. Неловко повернувшись, он хватает Серсею за лодыжку левой рукой, притягивает её к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что она пытается его отпихнуть, сдаваясь лишь, когда Джейме подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать её. Это похоже скорее на попытку заткнуть, утвердить; поцелуй грубый, рваный, каждый пытается что-то доказать. Джейме чувствует, что Серсея отвечает, слегка кусая его за губу. Её рука ложится на его затылок, ладонь проходится против роста волос. Джейме это неприятно. </p><p>— Мы бы могли успеть завести ещё одного ребёнка, — шепчет Серсея в его губы, удерживая, не позволяя отстраниться в достаточной степени, чтобы можно было посмотреть ей в глаза.  — Того, что ты бы мог воспитать. Понять, наконец, хоть раз в жизни, что чувствовала я.</p><p>В её словах почти что мольба, но Джейме осознаёт, что не может понять, насколько она сейчас искренна, сколько в ней желания воплотить то, о чём она говорит, а сколько принадлежит элементарной манипуляции, которая въелась в неё, словно став второй кожей. Что ты чувствовала, Серсея, кроме того, что не властна над смертью, а значит, не властна над жизнью?</p><p>Джейме убирает её запястье. Серсею передёргивает, потому что делает он это правой рукой. Она терпеть не может холодное прикосновение, которое дарит протез.</p><p>— После всего, что случилось с нашими детьми, ты хочешь привести ещё одного в мир, где каждую секунду нужно будет думать о том, как защитить его от монстров? — Джейме почти смешно от того, что эти слова вообще нужно говорить. Как будто они не скреплены кровью каждого погибшего за последние четверть века, не таятся под ярко-синим слоем вод, не стали аксиомой, которую видят в кошмарах каждую ночь те, кому пока есть, что терять?</p><p>Серсея отодвигается от него, отпихивая босой ногой, и Джейме не сопротивляется. У него нет сил на это. У него нет времени.</p><p>— Ты питаешь странную привязанность к монстрам, — говорит Серсея, и неожиданным образом Джейме настолько ясно считывает подтекст, который стоит за последним словом, что ему становится не по себе. Такую степень ненависти она вкладывает в это слово, только когда имеет в виду только конкретного человека.</p><p>Заметив его замешательство, Серсея усмехается.</p><p>— Думал, я не знаю? Ты бы не решился бросить всё вот так, без гарантии, что для тебя есть хоть что-то в последнем богом забытом Шаттердоме. Скажи, ты и впрямь рассчитывал, что я не узнаю о том, как ты сговаривался с Тирионом?</p><p>— Я не сговаривался с ним.</p><p>— Именно это ты и сделал. — Серсея смотрит на него почти презрительно, хотя это лишь ненависть к брату говорит в ней, так откровенно обнажая злобную ярость. — Если ты так низко пал, чтобы мечтать закончить свою жизнь в обществе убийц и солдафонов, то кто <i>я</i> такая, чтобы тебе помешать?</p><p>Ещё один выстрел почти вхолостую. Джейме чувствует, что на смену бешеным переживаниям и разрывавшим его сомнениям приходит только неприятное ощущение пустоты, зияющей там, где раньше была непреодолимая тяга к сестре, желанию её и её любви. Он не станет говорить, что Серсея сама во всём виновата. Для разрыва нужны двое, винить прошлое так же нелепо, как пытаться найти оправдания настоящему в поступках, копившихся не с десяток лет и даже не с два.</p><p>— Я всё ещё пилот, — говорит Джейме, зная, что для них это последний шанс. Серсея, которая знала его, понимает, что для него это означает. Вот только она начинает смеяться, и в её смехе — восемь тысяч холодных ночей, в которые он отгоняет себя мысль о том, что не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, потому что сделал единственную правильную вещь в своей жизни. </p><p>— Ты перестал быть пилотом, когда убил Эйриса, — говорит Серсея, ставя точку в их разговоре. Отрезая для Джейме всевозможные пути к отступлению.</p><p>Он не целует её на прощание. Он подхватывает рюкзак и преувеличенно медленно возится в прихожей, словно надеется, что Серсея передумает, если он будет достаточно долго завязывать шнурки.</p><p>Только когда Джейме оказывается на улице, к нему приходит довольно очевидный ответ на её слова — фраза, в которую он почти не осмеливается верить, потому что она звучит красиво, но далека от реальности.</p><p>«Нельзя перестать быть пилотом».</p><p>На улице холодно, и Джейме натягивает перчатки. На правую руку падает снежинка, тая прежде, чем он успевает её толком разглядеть.</p><p>Остаётся надеяться, что из-за непогоды не отложат рейс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>